ponitwitterfandomcom-20200215-history
Action Hank
'ACTION HANK' Action Hank is a man. But not just any man. No, there's much more to Action Hank than that. Action Hank is the epitome of rugged, he is the man every man wishes they could be, and on his face is the beard they all wish they could have. Action Hank is on a mission of the utmost importance. He has infiltrated Equestria for the sole purpose of punching ponies, or "ponypuffs," as he calls them. This is his life, this is what he does. Action Hank holds no grudge against these ponies, mind you. It isn't something as petty as that, because Action Hank is not a petty man. Punching ponies is what he is, though, and thus he must punch them. All that said, Action Hank is a reasonable man, some might say a good man. He treats these ponypuffs as people, and holds conversations with them. He just also punches them a lot, though he assures them it's nothing personally, because it isn't. And, for the most part, they believe him. Home Life Not much is known about his home life from before he came to Equestria. However, since his entrance into the land of ponies, Action Hank has taken up residence in the Everfree Forest, building a survival shelter out of leaves and branches. While he probably could have forced an Ursa Major out of it's home and taken it's cave for himself, Action Hank thought of the potential reprocussions of having a large, disgruntled animal search the land for a new shelter and decided against it. Action Hank tries to leave as little environmental impact as possible. Adventures Action Hank has had many adventures throughout his time in Equestria, all of which involve punching ponies. Relationships Action Hank has has built up several relationships through the liberal use of his fists. Here are some: '''Princess Luna (LunaticAlicorn): '''A worthy opponent for Action Hank. He punched her into next week once, but she responded by kicking him back in time one week. Action Hank and one-week-in-the-future Action Hank needed to team up and connect beards in order to defeat such a powerful ponypuff. In the end, though, she was no match for two Hanks, and she received quite a punching. '''Princess Luna (RoyalNightShift): '''Another ponypuff that Action Hank has punched. He fought her and her beardless manservant simultaniously. The fight was canceled due to scheduling conflicts, but Action Hank was later declared Luna's official Royal Nemesis, but not before briefly discussing life choices over a bagel. They get along fairly well now. Action Hank leads a complex life. '''Puddin (PuddinSwirlz): '''Action Hank punched her in the face once. '''Celestia (RoyalDayShift): '''Action Hank has mixed feelings about this ponypuff princess. She grew a beard as a means to get out of a fight with Hank, which is simultaniously manly and not very manly at all. She also betrayed and punched her own student in order to appease him. While Action Hank is a fan of punching ponypuffs,betrayal is not the Action Hank way. In short, Celesia's outer beard may be quite impressive, he finds her inner beard to be somewhat lacking. '''Carrot Cake (MLPCarrotCake): '''Carrot Cake hired Action Hank to punch a human once. Trusting in the pony's beard without question, Action Hank punched the boy, but as it turned out, was simply being used by the bearded ponypuff in order to acheive the ponypuff's goals. Upon realizing he was being used, Action Hank punched him in the face. '''Nightmare Moon (QueenMeanie): '''Action Hank's latest, and perhaps final, opponent. Action Hank could see that Nightmare Moon had unleashed an unspeakable evil. But the foolhardy Action Hank, weilding his magic beard and fists, stepped forth to oppose her. Before the final blow was struck, she tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future where her evil is law. Now Action Hank seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Nightmare Moon. Category:Others Category:Unicorn Master Race Category:Earth Pony Master Race Category:Pegasus Master Race Category:Characters